<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fractured pillar, framing prospects by eloha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234109">fractured pillar, framing prospects</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha'>eloha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>in bleak light of your stormy eye [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Objectification, Partner Swapping, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Verbal Humiliation, Wet &amp; Messy, just a ~dash~, lit rally slapping in general</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look at that.” </p><p>“A work of art isn’t he.” </p><p>“We should call him a god.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Dracule Mihawk, Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>in bleak light of your stormy eye [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fractured pillar, framing prospects</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yeah, so atp I probably missed some tags and if I did please let me know! I was actually very excited to finally get this baby out, like HEAVILY, I've been ready since before conversations of the ruins was finished skdjfkf I really hope you all like it @.@ after beta reading I was slightly skeptical bc this is my first mmmm and I don't feel like it flowed properly so I really, really hope y'all enjoy</p><p>Uhhh, feeling like I should put this at the beginning instead of the end, but if you've read this series this takes place while Doflaw is engaged :3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Law spreads out on the bed, eyes hooded. Waiting. Being strung along by golden eyes and a wicked smile.  </p><p>“Are you always this easy?” He asks. </p><p>“<i>Always</i>.” A response, not from Law, making his cheeks flush. </p><p>The lights are dimmed in the room, and even if Law’s not nearly naked enough, he feels completely exposed.  </p><p>“You’re tensing up darling,” Mihawk points out, trailing a lazy finger around Law’s chest tattoo, “are you excited?” </p><p>It’s very obvious Law is excited, he’s hard as hell, though the bulge in his panties goes unnoticed by all three of the men. Their eyes are on Law himself, and the attention is what’s really making him aroused.  </p><p>“He’s pretty on display like this.” </p><p>Mihawk lays closely to him, lips nearly brushing along his jawline and excitement thrums in his veins. In the next breath Law takes he lets his mind blank, gives his body over to that sweet servility. </p><p>“Look at that.” It’s the first time Law has ever heard Mihawk in awe, and <i>he</i> did that.  </p><p>A man simply laying on the bed made him sound like <i>that</i>. Law knows his lover must be proud and that makes him satisfied. Honored to even give these men a chance at seeing him like this. </p><p>“A work of art isn’t he.” Doflamingo raves. </p><p>“We should call him a god.” Shanks agrees. </p><p>Law lets out a whimper at the praise. </p><p>Mihawk places two digits under Law’s chin, lifting his head up, hair rustling on the pillow and he knows his cock twitches. Lust is all he can see, golden eyes and lips not bitten red enough for Law’s liking. He lets Mihawk continue to raise his head until he’s staring at the ceiling, neck elongated, staring at intricate molding on the wall. </p><p>“We should hang him up right here,” Mihawk croons and that gets Law shivering. Picturing threads searing on his skin, rubbing him in all the right places. </p><p>“How about like this,” Shanks adds, walking, and then his hands are on him, moving Law’s arms above his head. Nothing more than a trinket for them to play with. </p><p>Law’s nails dig into his skin, wanting to snap his legs together and <i>rub</i>, get some type of pressure on his aching dick. </p><p>“Look at him already leaking,” Shanks’ fingers swipe across the precum staining his panties, smearing it where the head of Law’s cock is resting.  </p><p>Law’s hips shoot forward, a desperate sound being forced out of him, and then the delicate fingers are gone, the heat next to him receding. </p><p>And suddenly it gets quiet. It’s so fucking quiet, the only thing Law can hear is himself panting, now lost in his own thoughts since he’s alone on the bed. </p><p>Are they looking at him? Marveling him? Wondering which shape they can bend him into next- Law hopes they’re touching themselves. A pretty little doll trussed up just to their liking, fuck Law hopes they’re touching themselves, that he’ll get to taste them.  </p><p>Breath fans across his ear and he jolts- </p><p>“Spread your legs wider for us kitten.” Doflamingo whispers and Law wants to touch him. </p><p>Law spreads his legs like he’s told and then the heat of Doflamingo is gone just as quickly as it came, Law being thrusted back into silence once again. He wants to plead- sob- for <i>something</i>, <i>anything</i>. What the hell are they even doing if they’re not touching him.  </p><p>Being placed here like this it’s as if the ghost of all their palms are on his chest, thighs, back. Rough and calloused, not smooth in their taking at all, nails <i>scratching</i> his skin. Law <i>whines</i>.  </p><p>“It’s ravishing seeing how turned on he gets over this.” Law likes that Shanks is shameless in his endeavors to fawn over him, has never saw a point to never not speak his mind. </p><p>“He’s absolutely shameless, the little slut.” </p><p>Law moans at the slap delivered to the inside of his thigh, paired with those words from his lover Law draws closer to the edge, feet planted on the bed and rocking slightly for more. Law knows he looks so inviting, clad in nothing but red satin panties, tattoos on display because that’s what Doflamingo wanted- what <i>they</i> wanted. Nothing in between them at all, thoroughly stretched and desperate. </p><p>“Do you want to be fucked darling?” Mihawk comes into view again, a hand pressed close to his head and he nods. </p><p>“Yes, please.” </p><p>Mihawk coos, eyes shimmering, dragging a finger around Law’s lips.  </p><p>“So obedient,” Mihawk murmurs and Law has the sudden urge to kiss him, “how long have you had him plugged up?” </p><p>“I wonder,” Doflamingo muses from a distance, “how about you tell him kitty.” </p><p>Law blushes, throat bobbing when he swallows thickly. How long has Doflamingo had him this stuffed? It must have been hours that passed since the blonde shoved him against the bed, ass high in the air, taking turns eating him out before switching to finger him.  </p><p>Paired with the plug, and all of that treatment, one would think Law came profusely, but Doflamingo blissfully edged Law the entire time, so now he’s so goddamn strung up that he knows he’ll orgasm as soon as he gets fucked. </p><p>“A- a while,” Law breathes, sighing at the soft caress around his navel. </p><p>“And you haven’t cum yet.” Mihawk is asking a question yet he doesn’t expect an answer, he’s just as amused as ever. </p><p>“How desperate he must be.” Shanks murmurs, breath hitching, and Law wants to glance down, see what it was that got him gasping like that. </p><p>Mihawk’s looking off to the side with hooded eyes, and Law wants to look so badly, but he’s rendered immobile simply by the unspoken order of Law not moving from this position. So now he has to lay here, legs spread and feet digging into the bed, head tilted at almost an awkward angle, arms stretched above him.  </p><p>“Can I play with him now?” Mihawk asks eagerly and Law gets a thrill at how he speaks as if Law’s a toy that can be shared.  </p><p>“Go ahead.” Doflamingo urges and Mihawk moves quick.  </p><p>Fingers grab at his chin and Law keeps his eyes pinned to Mihawk, tracing every expression that flitters in those golden eyes of his. Law’s been wanting this for months, been wanting Mihawk gazing at him like this inside of the bedroom instead of out.  </p><p>“Look at them,” Mihawk keeps directing Law’s head down, thumb playing at the hair on his chin. </p><p>Law blinks lazily, eyes flicking to where he’s been seeing Mihawk look, and Law moans at the two men. </p><p>Doflamingo arranged his room in a way that he and Shanks would be sitting in that lovely little lounge chair from the library, Mihawk and Law on the bed. It’s clear who’s running the show though because both Doflamingo and Shanks are still fully clothed except for only the redhead's cock completely exposed.  </p><p>Doflamingo’s hand is wrapped around Shanks’ member and goddamn he’s beautiful. From his red hair falling in messy strands over the wicked gleam in his eyes, fingers clenched over the edge of the chair, one leg draped over Doflamingo’s while the blonde is leaning closely to him. Doflamingo isn’t looking to Law at all, he’s solely focused on Shanks and his hand wrapped around his impressive girth. </p><p>“Aren’t they beautiful,” Mihawk murmurs on the shell of his ear, hand dragging down over his throat, palm splayed on his chest, “though they dim in comparison to you darling.” </p><p>Law moans softly at the praise, arms heavy when he moves them down to wrap around Mihawk’s waist. How long has he waited to touch him? Law can’t remember, all he knows is that Mihawk feels like heaven in his arms, creamy skin pressed against his when he throws a leg over Law's waist, straddling him.  </p><p>“Doflamingo always raves about how stunning you look like this,” Mihawk admits and Law’s cheeks heat up, fingers clenching on Mihawk’s skin, “I say he did you no justice.” </p><p>What a dangerous thing to say. Mihawk, out of all people, knows Doflamingo knows no bounds when it comes to expressing accolades to Law. Doflamingo acts as if he can’t breathe without dishing out some sort of compliment to Law, publicly or behind closed doors.  </p><p>“Careful now,” Doflamingo says knowingly, “I’m holding something very important to you.” </p><p>“Hey,” Shanks murmurs and Doflamingo shushes him fondly. </p><p>“Who needs him when I have Law under me.” Mihawk rolls his hips experimentally, briefs sliding over Law’s panties and both men moan shamelessly. </p><p>“Are you trying to make me jealous angel?” </p><p>Law’s eyes flutter at the rake of Mihawk’s nails on his abs, sharp and digging into his skin and Law never thought the pain would be so damn pleasurable. Mihawk’s not soft about scratching him up, he’s staring down at Law with gleaming eyes while dragging both hands across him. </p><p>“Yes,” Mihawk smirks and Doflamingo laughs.  </p><p>“At least move so I can get a view,” Shanks responds breathlessly. </p><p>Law holds tightly on Mihawk’s waist, shifting them a bit and biting his lip at Shanks rocking his hips up, dick wet and Law spots their lube next to Doflamingo.  </p><p>“Goddamn,” Shanks gasps and it’s hard to tell if it’s because of Doflamingo’s ministrations or not, but the way he’s gazing at Law he couldn’t care which it is.  </p><p>Shanks is looking directly at him, eyes cutting across the distance between them and Law knows Mihawk feels the way his dick twitches.  </p><p>“How do you want this?” Mihawk asks and Doflamingo pauses, finally looking to Law as if in afterthought.  </p><p>Doflamingo looks <i>wicked</i>, taking in Law on the bed with another man, his hand wrapped loosely around the base of a different man’s cock. There’s something about it that’s extremely arousing, being shared, knowing Law’s about to get fucked on the bed they sleep in. </p><p>“Hands and knees,” Doflamingo answers for him, and Law’s already moving to do his bidding.  </p><p>Law might be laying with another man, but Doflamingo’s words are absolute.  </p><p>Mihawk chuckles delightfully at Law’s instant submission, sliding off his lap to watch Law move into position. Law trembles slightly at the hand caressing the back of his thigh, how Doflamingo and Shanks are staring at him intently, equal amounts of lust swimming in their gaze.  </p><p>“Are you excited doll?” Doflamingo asks and Law nods. </p><p>“Yes sir.” </p><p>“You know what you get if you’re a good boy.” </p><p>Law licks his lips at the thought, remembering those filthy words Doflamingo was spoiling him with while he was fucking the plug into him.  </p><p>“Yes sir.” </p><p>“Such manners,” Shanks teases. </p><p>Law’s eyes flutter at Mihawk pulling his panties down, the cool of the room exposing how wet he is around the toy.  </p><p>“Look at that,” Mihawk murmurs, a single finger placed on the base, “sloppy.” </p><p>Law knows his moan is wrecked at the slap delivered over his stuffed hole, back arching and hips rutting back. </p><p>“<i>Again</i>-” </p><p>“Begging already?” Mihawk muses, slapping harder this time and Law’s cock is fucking leaking.  </p><p>“Mihawk,” Law pants, looking over his shoulder. </p><p>“What is it?” Mihawk asks all nonchalant like Law is pleading at him with his eyes to yank this damn toy out and fill him up with his cock. </p><p>“Fuck me.” </p><p>Mihawk bites his lip, jostling the toy before pulling away to slide his boxers off. Law salivates at all of Mihawk coming into view, and Law <i>knew</i> both of these men would have big dicks. Law’s clenching up around the toy just imagining what Mihawk is going to feel like balls deep inside of him, stretching him wide.  </p><p>Law spreads his knees, whining at the stretch of elastic digging into his thighs, dropping his chest onto the bed to expose his ass better.  </p><p>“Holy fucking hell,” Shanks groans from in front of them, but Law doesn’t look away at the shocked expression from Mihawk. </p><p>It’s not every day Mihawk is taken off guard and Law finds a sick joy knowing that it’s all because he’s acting like a slut, exposing himself while his fiancée and Mihawk’s lover are not even a long distance away.  </p><p>“Just wait until you see him get fucked.” Doflamingo sounds <i>proud</i>, and Law knows that it’s because, if asked, he’d go on to say how well he’s trained Law.  </p><p>As if to silently add on to that, Law reaches forward, fingers curling over the footboard and he smiles at how Mihawk goes to pull the toy out.  </p><p>“Stop clenching up,” Mihawk orders softly, pupils blown wide, oh he looks so excited to fuck Law and Law can’t help but clamp down around the plug, “you hate being empty, yeah?” </p><p>Law nods his head, sinking onto the mattress at Mihawk drawing it out, leaving Law feeling fucking empty and gaping, clenching around nothing.  </p><p>“Shit,” Mihawk whispers, tracing around his fluttering hole. </p><p>“Enticing isn’t it.” Doflamingo replies. </p><p>“Absolutely.” </p><p>“I want to see it.” Shanks mutters and Doflamingo is tutting. </p><p>“Wait your turn.” </p><p>Goddamn that should not have turned Law on as much as it does.  </p><p>Law’s one second away from raising his head up to see the expression both men are wearing, but Mihawk’s cock driving inside of him has his eyes rolling, falling pliant.  </p><p>Mihawk fucks Law like he knows he’s easy, not coaxing Law into it, but bringing him to the edge once more, treating Law like a toy. Both hands digging sharp nails into the skin of his hip, yanking Law back like he’s just a ragdoll and a shiver trails down his spine, heat rushing. Law feels like a <i>slut</i>, moaning his appreciation for the rough fucking loudly, fingers clenching around mahogany.  </p><p>“<i>Fuck</i>,” Law whines, “fuck Mihawk, so good.”  </p><p>Law’s heart clatters in his chest at moaning another man’s name, but then Mihawk angles his hips and Law’s mind blanks out. Mihawk starts pounding right on Law’s prostate and his jaw slackens, eyes rolling when his orgasm rushes through him.  </p><p>“Already?” Mihawk’s laugh is demeaning, fucking Law roughly through his orgasm, not stopping but growing more frantic.  </p><p>And shit, it’s so damn good. It’s so fucking good and Law’s trembling, twitching, clenching up around Mihawk who’s taken to swiveling his hips, driving slow and deep. </p><p>“Oh god, keep goin’,” Law slurs, blinking hazy eyes open to look back at Mihawk, “don’t stop.” </p><p>Mihawk bites his lip, nails scraping. </p><p>“So pretty.” Mihawk murmurs and Law keens, squeezing around the length of his cock just to feel the drag against his walls, “and so damn tight.” </p><p>“He likes to feel it.” Doflamingo muses and Mihawk chuckles, eyes intent on Law’s hole. </p><p>“That’s fucking hot.” Shanks says. </p><p>“Kitty likes taking big dick, isn’t that right baby?” Doflamingo coos the words and Law finds it so offsetting, mind boggling.  </p><p>It’s the same tone he uses whenever Law’s fucked dumb, when tears are streaming down his face and he’s sweating, cum and lube dripping from a loose hole. Doflamingo’s only reserved that voice for when they’re alone together and it has Law’s head growing fuzzy, body thrumming and nerves buzzing.  </p><p>“Isn’t that right?” A hand is sweeping hair off his forehead and Law looks up under hooded eyelashes, blinking away tears. </p><p>Mihawk perfectly times a thrust to his oversensitive prostate and Law whines, not taking his eyes away from Doflamingo. </p><p>“Uh huh.” </p><p>“What it does to me when I see you like this,” Doflamingo says and Law gasps, mouth hanging open, licking around the thumb Doflamingo places on his tongue, “do you like being fucked by another man?” </p><p>Law nods shamelessly and Doflamingo’s dragging his thumb out, slapping Law’s cheek firmly and his cock twitches between his legs at the treatment.  </p><p>“I knew he’d like to be slapped around.” Shanks says, the curl of his smile looking absolutely cunning.  </p><p>Doflamingo squishes his cheeks together, roughly yanking his head, chest pushing up the bed with every sweet drive of Mihawk’s cock inside him.  </p><p>“The little slut,” Doflamingo lilts happily, wiggling Law’s head side to side, “you could do anything to him and he’d get off on it.” </p><p>Doflamingo jerks his hand away just as one of Mihawk’s leaves the grip on his waist, skin tingling at the sting, and suddenly Law’s being slapped again- one on his ass, the other on the opposite side of his face. </p><p>“<i>Daddy</i>,” Law whimpers, chubbing up at Mihawk slapping his other ass cheek. </p><p>“Do you want me to cum in you.” Mihawk doesn’t ask it like a question because it’s <i>not</i> one.  </p><p>They talked about this on multiple occasions, made sure they were prepared for this moment. The only purpose those words served being spoken aloud for was to bring shame to Law and it has him moaning unabashedly, blushing at the smile Doflamingo gives him because of it.  </p><p>“What a whore you are kitty.” </p><p>Law’s eyes snap shut at Mihawk burying himself to a hilt, cock pulsing and shooting out semen and Law feels so disgusting being filled with another man’s cum. So fucking filthy, and it’s so damn spectacular. Law is floating on clouds right now, practically tasting heaven, whining in protest at Mihawk pulling out, yet humming when a hand is yanking Law up by his hair and a cock is pressing on his lips. </p><p>Law sighs at precum smearing on his lips, eyes closed in content when he flicks his tongue out to get a taste, wrapping his lips around the member and Law knows it’s Doflamingo’s cock he’s sucking. That familiar stretch spreads around his lips, jaw aching and wide open, his knees dig into the bed, shivering when cum trickles down his thigh, curling his fingers on mahogany wood until he’s sure it might split.  </p><p>“How pretty,” Shanks praises. </p><p>Another cock is pressed on Law’s cheek and the bed dips behind him, Mihawk groaning while leaning closer. Law’s eyes flutter open and he takes in how each man is towering above him, using him, taking every piece of his submission greedily.  </p><p>“Do you want more?” The redhead asks and Law hums, willingness in his eyes. </p><p>Doflamingo’s quick to comply for Law’s needs, pulling out but not all the way so that both cockheads can push around his mouth. Law laps at each slit, spreading spit to each member, eyes falling closed again while he tongue kisses both of the cocks on his lips. </p><p>“Goddamnit Law,” Doflamingo grunts, fingers tightening in his hair. </p><p>Doflamingo tugs Law’s head back so that he can slip into his mouth, length dragging heavily on his tongue, nudging the back of his throat- <i>really</i> making Law feel it. And then he’s wrenching Law back, shoving his face in Shanks’ direction and Law moans at the other hand latching in his hair, an unfamiliar cock filling Law up in the same way.  </p><p>Doflamingo and Shanks take to using Law just like that, passing his mouth back and forth, each one grunting and groaning, not saying shit while they use him like a sleeve. Law chokes on drool and Doflamingo is chiding, slapping Law’s cheek, spitting out how he knows better, and Law is quickly getting hard again.  </p><p>“How many more do you think he could take,” Shanks muses aloud, a dangerous gleam in his eyes, “four, five?” </p><p>Both men are fighting for dominance once more. Doflamingo and Shanks rocking their hips forward, stretching Law’s mouth apart. It’s a depraving act, one pulling out while the other one drives in, not giving Law any room to breathe. </p><p>“Like to see him take yours,” Doflamingo is salacious, tone suggestive. </p><p>Fuck- </p><p><i>Fuck</i>. </p><p>The way Doflamingo is just staring at Shanks while they fuck his throat together, a look passing between them. Shanks does the unfortunate task of letting his hand fall away from Law’s hair, stepping back. </p><p>“Yeah?” Shanks rasps and Doflamingo stops too, a loud pop echoing around the room when Law is empty. </p><p>Law’s mouth hangs open, slobber caking his lips and chin, dragging in air as quickly as his lungs allow. If given the chance, Law knows he could have orgasmed off that alone. His dick is already painfully hard again and it only grows worse when Shanks curls a hand around the back of Doflamingo’s neck, tugging him down and Doflamingo’s smiling when their lips connect in a kiss. Mihawk hums out a sound from somewhere, clearly interested but not joining.  </p><p>Doflamingo swipes his tongue across Shanks’ bottom lip, both of the appendages sliding against each other when Shanks opens his mouth. The kiss is fucking filthy, both men trying to take the lead, but they’re so very dominate, all tongue and teeth, and hands curling into each other's shirts. </p><p>“Let me see you fuck him,” Doflamingo murmurs on Shanks’ lips and Law’s stomach coils up in anticipation. </p><p>Shanks says not a thing, just moves out of view and Law realizes that both he and Doflamingo are still fully clothed, even when Mihawk comes into view he’s fully dressed. Sitting on the chaise with legs crossed, staring casually at Law being passed around. </p><p>Oh, it really does something to Law being in this position. His panties are still carelessly stretched around his thighs, too unbothered to take them off. He’s sweaty and drooling, jaw aching and hole pulsating, knowing cum is just dripping out of him. Shanks groaning behind him proves that, eager fingers pull one of his cheeks apart and Shanks is whimpering, bed jostling at him climbing onto it.  </p><p>“So pretty,” Shanks mutters, and Law feels air ghosting across his skin and holy fucking hell he’s so ready for this. </p><p>Law sags back onto the bed when Shanks fit his mouth around his hole, lapping at the cum and moaning appreciatively before pulling back. </p><p>“You taste so good inside of him angel.” Shanks tells Mihawk, and if Law had the energy to look at him then he would. </p><p>Mihawk says nothing but Law’s sure nothing needs to be said, they have their own secret language just like Doflamingo and Law do, which is probably why they’re able to do this so freely. Each man loves their partner with an equal amount of love, devotion. Law knows Mihawk worships the ground Shanks walks on just like he does with Doflamingo.  </p><p>“Take these off,” Shanks snaps the band of his panties of Law’s skin and his eyes snap closed, raising one knee and then the other. </p><p>“Come here,” Doflamingo mutters, his hand returning, dragging Law up by his hair to smash their lips together before he can even get himself situated again. </p><p>Law’s moan is long and drawn out because Shanks chooses that moment to fully seat himself inside of Law. Shanks is bigger than Mihawk, a stretch that has Law not delivering the kiss but gasping, Doflamingo’s teeth biting down on Law’s bottom lip.  </p><p>Unlike Mihawk, Shanks gives Law time to adjust, and he appreciates that gesture just so he can really feel him, feel that stretch, his length. Law revels in it when Shanks places his thumbs on either side of the muscle, spreading his cheeks part, Law’s walls clamping down. </p><p>“Do that again,” Shanks grunts and Law easily clenches up just because of that husky baritone, “so good. You wouldn’t even care if I didn’t move.” </p><p>“Oh, he would <i>love</i> that,” Doflamingo replies, gazing at Law fondly from where he’s sitting on the bed, centered away so that Mihawk can still watch the scene. </p><p>“I bet he likes cockwarming.” </p><p>“He’s the perfect little sleeve, aren’t you doll?” </p><p>“Yes daddy,” Law breathes, nodding his head dumbly.  </p><p>Shanks’ dick twitches deep inside of him and Law drools a little, honestly believing that Shanks would stay like this all night if that’s what he wanted to do, and Law would let him. He loves being full like this, nothing else matters except this right here, what Law is being given. </p><p>“Shanks likes a tight hole wrapped around him. Did you know that kitty?”  </p><p>No, Law didn’t know that actually, and he knows Doflamingo left that information out on purpose just to tease Law with it. He knows how keen Law is being plugged up, or just sitting on Doflamingo’s cock long after he’s cum inside of him. Law falls pliant, preening under the hum of appreciation that garners from the man behind him. </p><p>Heat covers Law’s back and Law writhes at the small feeling that bubbles up underneath his skin. Shanks isn’t that much bigger than Law, but he has more muscle to him that just melts against Law’s skin even through his clothing, and he likes it so damn much. Shanks’ hips move forward and his cock nudges, tip brushing against those bundle of nerves. </p><p>“Do you want to be a hole for me kitty?” </p><p>The sound of that pet name rolling off Shanks’ tongue makes his toes curl, nodding his head. </p><p>“<i>Please</i>.” </p><p>Lips press against his shoulder and Law mewls, completely still underneath Shanks.  </p><p>“So perfect.” Shanks’ lips slip against dampened skin, tongue and teeth added every so often, both of his hands sliding up Law’s hips, waist, fingers brushing on his ribs. </p><p>Shanks’ hands are calloused from all the working Law knows he does, rough and so damn manly and he clenches up at the feeling, pleasure shooting up his spine at the groan that caresses his ear.  </p><p>“Lay down for me kitty.”  </p><p>At Shanks’ soft demand Law easily slips onto the bed, dragging his arms towards him, whining at his cock being trapped, yet the feeling of Shanks still being snug inside him makes up for that in tenfold. Shanks moves back, sitting on his heels, spreading Law’s legs apart with his knees and the position is completely obscene. Shanks takes up to kneading Law’s ass cheeks, and Law’s breathing so heavily, forehead plastered on his forearm, trembling against the bed. </p><p>On a particular caress, one of the hands move away and Law cries out when it smacks down on the meat of his ass. Law flinches forward, pain morphing into pleasure at how his cock moves against soft bedsheets. Shanks’ thumbs come back to spread him open and Law knows he’s just doing it to watch how he’s fluttering around him, swollen and used, and Shanks’ groan makes Law feel like he could defy gravity right now.  </p><p>“You look so pretty wrapped around me, do you like my dick Law?” Shanks’ question is condescending as hell and Law eats it up, nodding his head eagerly. </p><p>“Yes, fuck yes.”  </p><p>“Come look at this Mingo.” Shanks mutters and Law seizes up, which the redhead is quick to chide, “none of that now.” </p><p>Law breathes in raggedly, relaxing himself, turning his head to follow Doflamingo’s footsteps, and he’s just out of sight much to Law’s dismay. </p><p>“Goddamn baby,” Doflamingo mutters and Law whines at the finger tracing around his stretched rim.  </p><p>“I like that,” Shanks groans, and that much is plain to see when his hips rock forward, cock squelching in cum and lube. </p><p>Doflamingo hums, that finger of his pushing, receding, pushing in deeper. Shanks pulls out just a little and Doflamingo’s finger breeches Law’s hole, and the smaller man throws his head back, spreading his legs wider. Fuck the stretch, the fucking stretch brings tears to his eyes. Doflamingo slides it in and out of him at this addicting pace and Law’s jaw drops. </p><p>“Oh, he <i>really</i> likes that,” Shanks chuckles. </p><p>“You should see his expression,” Mihawk muses and Law can’t see him passed the fresh wash of tears, but he knows the man looks sinful.  </p><p>Fingers curl in his hair, sobbing at being pulled up and away from the bed. </p><p>“Fucking hell.” Shanks groans. </p><p>“On your back Law,” Doflamingo demands, a certain urgency to his tone Law can’t quite grasp onto until the cock and finger that were nestled in his ass are gone. </p><p>Law’s whine bounces off the wall, hands on his waist flipping him over with such ease, breath being knocked out again when Shanks plunges inside of him. It seems he’s tired of sitting there, much to Law’s reluctance, because he starts up a filthy pace. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful kitty,” Doflamingo praises, hand cradling his jaw, thumb wiping away tears gathering in the crease of his eye, “I love seeing you cry, it’s the most stunning sight. Fuck him harder.” </p><p>Shanks grunts at the order, pressing his hands to the dip of Law’s waist, dragging him down onto his member, and he feels so damn big like this. Law can feel the drag of him along his walls, how he’s constantly clamping around the length, head tossing to the side at Shanks angling his hips. </p><p>“There you go-” </p><p>“Mind if I join in again.” Mihawk purrs and Law shivers at the ghost of his touch trailing over ragged skin, and Law forgot about those scratches.  </p><p>“Be my guest,” Doflamingo muses.  </p><p>Law shouldn’t feel excited knowing Doflamingo passes him off without a second thought, but it gets him so damn aroused. Mihawk crawls onto the bed, each man still fully clothed, sitting next to his lover who’s currently filling Law to the brim.  </p><p>“He falls apart so damn easily.” Mihawk sounds absolutely thrilled by that, golden eyes settled on Shanks’ cock drilling deep in him.  </p><p>Mihawk leans forward, and Law assumes he’s going to kiss Shanks, but then a flurry of black flitters down and Law’s back arches off the bed when Mihawk seals his lips over the tip of his cock.  </p><p>“M- <i>Mihawk</i>,” Law’s writhing is halted by Doflamingo’s palm pressing harshly on his chest, pinning him to the bed, and Law has no choice but to accept the onslaught he’s receiving. </p><p>Shanks bites his lip, eyes lidded, watching Mihawk bob his head down Law’s shaft and Law can’t last- he’s crying and shaking, clenching every time Shanks enters him again.  </p><p>“Come here.” </p><p>Law’s yanked up and he opens bleary eyes to Doflamingo holding him by the nape of his neck to his cock and Law licks his lips, opening his mouth. </p><p>“And he still wants more.” Shanks murmurs. </p><p>Doflamingo’s laugh is mocking, fingers growing tighter, jerking Law’s head back to slide in his mouth. The sensation of being utterly full hits Law all at once, being swallowed up by Mihawk, Shanks driving lazily inside of him like he has all the damn time in the world, and then there’s Doflamingo above him- ruling over him, knowing exactly how to rock deep in Law’s throat. </p><p>Law welcomes his orgasm, relishes in Mihawk pulling his lips back, teeth raking over the length of his cock that’s pulsating, shooting ropes of cum in his throat. Law’s moan comes out muffled and wet, spit leaking out of his mouth, and they just continue dragging it out until Law feels like he might split apart.  </p><p>Law falls lax in Doflamingo’s hold, eyes feeling too heavy to even open them, so he keeps them closed and focuses on each and every single press and pull, jerking motion. Law feels like he’s being rocked in the sea, lulled by waves lapping away at him, head floaty and body numb. It’s the greatest experience he’s ever felt, three men before him taking what they want yet giving Law everything he could ever ask for. </p><p>The sense of emptiness shatters him, and Law hears himself sob, shushing, hands all over him, kisses being pressed onto his chest, an ankle, his temple. Each brush is totally different yet familiar, and Law’s aware he’s whimpering, breathing too heavily. </p><p>“Open your mouth.” </p><p>Law doesn’t know who said that but his mouth parts easily, shivering at the first splatter of cum on his tongue, the inside of his cheek, painting him. Law eagerly laps it up, sliding his tongue around the mess on his mouth, swallowing everything that was given to him.  </p><p>“What a dream he is,” Shanks says, and Law opens his eyes, spotting the man above him with a dark expression, flushed cheeks.  </p><p>Mihawk is standing behind his lover and Law looks around frantically- </p><p>“Where-” </p><p>“I’m right here kitty.” </p><p>Law sinks back on the bed at the first touch Doflamingo graces him with, fingers trailing up his thighs. He’s naked compared to before and Law is silently thankful for that, he’s been wanting to feel Doflamingo on him, witness the sweat on his skin, have it become a part of Law’s. He wants to drown himself in Doflamingo, lavish him in praise for giving Law this moment.  </p><p>“Want you,” Law’s jaw aches, throat scratchy, but he could care less about that when Doflamingo smiles so fucking lovingly at him. </p><p>Doflamingo drops to his elbows, knees digging into Law’s thigh, and when he enters him it’s so soft compared to his past treatment. Doflamingo kisses him slowly despite the mess, tongue licking in his mouth, lips slipping against his sweetly and Law moans softly.  </p><p>“You’re perfect Law,” Doflamingo mutters and Law drags his hands around his back, feeling muscle shift, pliant on the bed. </p><p>Law’s so damn loose, but Doflamingo is big enough so that he gets that slight stretch, familiar in the midst of being used by two other men. Doflamingo groans when Law wraps his legs around his waist, rocking up into the movements. </p><p>“Want you to cum in me.” </p><p>Doflamingo narrows his eyes, driving in faster- just the fucking way Law <i>loves</i>. </p><p>“You have another man’s cum in you and you want me to fill you up still?” </p><p>Law whimpers at the sting of his words but he nods his head anyways. </p><p>“Please.” </p><p>“You fucking slut.” </p><p>“<i>Daddy</i>,” Law digs his heels on the base of Doflamingo’s spine, urging him, “come on daddy, I need it.” </p><p>Doflamingo pulls back and Law whines at the loss of his heat, his hands dropping lifelessly to the bed, biting his lip when Doflamingo’s fingers drag along the marks Mihawk intentionally left. There’s a dark look in his eyes as he looks at them, fucking rougher into Law like he can’t stand to see another man leaving scratches on him.  </p><p>“So loose,” Doflamingo grunts, “fucking sloppy.” </p><p>Law shakes a little bit frantically at Doflamingo slapping his soft cock, choking on a moan. </p><p>“Was it good kitty? Being fucked by other men in the bed we share.” Doflamingo smacks his member harder and Law’s eyes roll back. </p><p>“Oh fuck <i>yes</i>.” Law wraps his legs tighter, muscles straining, but fuck it really did feel good, felt so good being tossed around like he was nothing but a pack of meat.  </p><p>“Dirty slut,” Doflamingo yanks him up and Law cries out when he sinks further on his cock, tears spilling on his cheeks at Doflamingo easily bouncing him up and down.  </p><p>“Mingo please, please-” </p><p>“Shut up.” </p><p>Law snaps his mouth shut, blinking heavily, tracing the outline of his jaw and how it’s clenched, eyes hard and goddamn Doflamingo’s so fucking beautiful even when he looks this possessive. Doflamingo chases his release and Law thrives in it, damn near glowing at Doflamingo groaning and grunting, staring at Law like he wants to erase every single hand that was on him that wasn’t his, burn the memory of the other cocks that were filling him up. </p><p>Law doesn’t know why that’s so appealing, but it is. Doflamingo gave this to him so eagerly, goading Law into it, coaxing him every time they were alone in the bedroom, making him imagine that he could feel Mihawk and Shanks all over him. Doflamingo spoils Law profusely, always giving him whatever he wants.  </p><p>“I love you,” Law whispers and Doflamingo’s eyes soften up, grinning widely. </p><p>“You’re a sick man.” </p><p>Law laughs lightly, clenching up around Doflamingo, brushing his nose along the tip of his before pecking his lips. </p><p>“Say it back daddy,” Law’s begging comes up breathless, and Doflamingo’s fingers dig in his back. </p><p>“I love you kitty.” </p><p>Law drags his hands around Doflamingo’s shoulder, fingers sliding into his hair to hold on tightly, lips brushing along the shell of Doflamingo’s ear. </p><p>“I want you to fill me up daddy,” Law murmurs, nipping at the lobe and Doflamingo’s hips stutter, “do you feel his cum.” </p><p>“<i>Fuck</i> Law-” </p><p>“You like it too,” god, Law’s throat is killing him, “you like me sloppy and loose-” </p><p>“Shut up.” </p><p>Law moans at a particular thrust to his abused prostate, eyes widening in shock, glad that he’s practically buried in the dip of Doflamingo’s neck so that he doesn’t see the expression. Although it’s futile because Law’s already chubbing up again, and he whimpers at the thought of having to cum once more when he’s still sensitive. </p><p>“Shit, you feel too good. Law I can’t-” </p><p>“Fuck yes,” Law desperately rides him, clenching up his walls, sucking bruises on his skin and Doflamingo’s moan is stunning.  </p><p>Doflamingo drives in deeply and Law cries out at the fullness, Doflamingo swelling up, shooting his cum and Law milks him of it all, aching with the need to be filled by two men and he almost regrets that Shanks didn’t do the same thing.  </p><p>“Ah shit,” Doflamingo breathes, head falling on Law’s shoulder, “fuck, fuck, fuck.” </p><p>Law feels the same exact way. </p><p>“You feel perfect Law,” Doflamingo whispers, “so damn loose.” </p><p>Doflamingo drops them on the bed and Law whines at the weight of him, cock stirring at the sheer size of Doflamingo over him, pinning him to the bed while he lazily ruts his hips forward. Cum squishes between them and Law’s positive every single man moans at that, and if they could feel what Law was feeling then they would be blown away. </p><p>“Goddamn the sounds you make,” Doflamingo rakes his teeth along Law’s shoulder, and Law knows how depraved he sounds, but he’s so fucking wet, “shit, I want to see.” </p><p>“Fuck, me too.” Shanks comes into view and both men watch with eager eyes as Doflamingo tentatively slips out his softening member. </p><p>Law wonders for a second if Shanks was standing near them the entire time, but that thought quickly flees at the wetness dripping out of his used hole and both men are groaning loudly.  </p><p>“Hold your legs up Law,” Doflamingo spits out like that was his third time telling him, impatient as hell, and Law scrambles to do his bidding.  </p><p>Law’s fucking trembling when he grabs the back of his knees, hauling his legs up to his chest and Doflamingo falls forward, Shanks crawling on the bed. </p><p>“Breathtaking.” </p><p>Law flushes at the vulnerable position, head knocking off to the side only for his eyes to meet Mihawk’s. Golden irises blown wide, raking over Law’s body, paused at where Doflamingo and Shanks are currently marveling the mess of Law’s ass.  </p><p>“Can I-” </p><p>“Fuck yeah.” </p><p>Law trembles when breath fans over his ass, a tongue lapping up a streak of cum. </p><p>“Good?” Doflamingo asks. </p><p>“Come taste him with me.” </p><p>Goddamn, Law knows he’s going to cum, he knows he is based off that alone.  </p><p>Law glances down to see Doflamingo scooting over, Shanks settling in next to him, and they shouldn’t be looking at each other as intimately as they are. Especially not since they’re leaning down to eat Law out together. Law spreads his legs, somehow just as desperate to see them as they are to clean him up.  </p><p>Doflamingo closes his eyes, tongue lolled out, and Shanks is watching him with a rapacious gaze, thumbing Law open for his fiancée. Law, quite literally, reaches nirvana when both of them meet, lips mingling together, wet smacking and humming, vibrations tingling up Law’s spine.  </p><p>“Oh god,” Law cries out, rocking down, spreading his legs for more. </p><p>If Law thought getting ate out by one person was addicting, nothing could have prepared him for two people doing so. Doflamingo is already exceptionally skilled in the task and paired with Shanks who seems to love it just as much, Law isn’t going to last. Law’s head thrashes side to side with each drag of their tongue, one dipping into his hole and then another, both swirling together. </p><p>Oh, it feels so damn good, one of Law’s arms slip and Mihawk is there grabbing his leg, yanking it up. Law reaches for Doflamingo’s head, riding down on his tongue while Shanks sucks on his balls, both men looking up at him like they would bring him any type of pleasure in this world and it’s too fucking much.  </p><p>That little thread that’s been holding Law together this entire time snaps when Shanks drags his teeth over the sack, nipping lightly at it. Doflamingo licks deeply inside of him, and Law’s back bows on their bed, mouth dropped open on a silent scream, his release spurting out weakly on his abs until he feels utterly boneless. </p><p>“What a shame,” Mihawk sighs, “I would have loved more.” </p><p>Law doesn’t know what he means by that until his leg is forced on the bed, the other pulled out of his grasp to mirror the position. His eyes are fly open to see all three of them crowding in together, and the sight of each tongue eagerly lapping up the mess Law made on his stomach has him gasping weakly for air, falling back on the bed.  </p><p>Law’s pretty sure he’ll feel this for days to come, he’s aching and stretched so wide, caked with sweat and lube and cum that Doflamingo and Shanks carelessly skipped over, but he’s pretty sure he’ll never feel this free again. Well, he knows that’s a lie, but here in this moment it rings true.  </p><p>“You did so good for us kitty,” Doflamingo praises and Law cracks his eyes open to see the blonde smiling at him like he’s just so proud. </p><p>Law smiles in a daze, reaching out for him and Doflamingo easily complies. Another body, now naked, is pressed close to his, slender fingers trailing over his abs, lips pressed to his neck. </p><p>“No fair,” Shanks mutters, “I want to lay next to him too.” </p><p>Just as petulant as ever. Law can’t believe this is the same man that just picked him a part. Law is going to have to commend Mihawk later on for being able to keep up with that stoic front and sharp tongue of his if this is what he has to deal with in the bedroom.  </p><p>“You’ll get your turn later.” Mihawk scolds, throwing a leg over both of Law’s and Law is not so sure he really means that. </p><p>Doflamingo chuckles, pressing his lips on his forehead, “aren’t you glad I don’t have to share you.” </p><p>Law scoffs, wincing when the action hurts his throat. </p><p>“You literally just got done sharing me.” </p><p>Doflamingo snuggles closer and Law’s heart clatters in his chest when Mihawk does also, another hand worming its way around Mihawk’s and Law feels him smile against his neck.  </p><p>“It was all for you kitty, all of it was for you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: at some point in my writing I was like 'I totally forgot about this Huge Ass Wedding Ring slapped on Law's finger' but I imagine we all know they're engaged. I'd say this takes place like uhh, a few months before the wedding? I think it'd be funny to say this is Mihawk x Shanks wedding gift to them, or to Law. Also, in my mind, I like to picture all of them sitting down together and discussing this Very Seriously, and then when Law walks out of the room Doflamingo is all like 'okay, so this is what absolutely Ruins him'. ALSO ALSO (I say also a lot but my brain never stops thinking about shit) but Law's red panties, in the last chapter of catr how Mihawk was like 'I would have liked to see you in red' and Law fulfilled that. </p><p>I really tried to capture their dynamics properly, and I hope that came across pretty well...<br/>Okay, okay.... I'm done rambling now :3</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://eloha.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/capturingvenus">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>